


我的老板是字母圈大佬？上

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 这章没有簧





	我的老板是字母圈大佬？上

我的老板是字母圈大佬？（龙嘎）

看完submission的产物

助人为乐咖啡店小老板龙×孜孜不倦求上进色情主播嘎（我真的有想过写个正经的bdsm，但本质还是沙雕）

本篇有下限，无三观  
涉及字母圈，任何怪奇行为都有可能出现，你懂的，现在跑还来得及，踩雷不准骂我。

我是一名网调师，之所以前面定语没加个资深二字，其实是代表着我的谦虚谨慎。然而就算加上这俩字儿，估计也没什么人信，毕竟，如果你真想靠这个赚钱，太难了。  
知道什么是网调的朋友，诚招一名好奴，男女不限，加我扣扣：2316872720（是我但别信）。不知道什么是网调的朋友也别问了，我劝你右上角叉叉出门左拐，好奇心这种东西，没必要。  
入门三四年，在圈子里有那么点口碑，也权当个乐趣，想靠这个赚钱，再说一次，太难了。  
所以当一份有报酬的活儿摆在我面前时，你知道，当你的爱好与事业同为一体时你会觉得无比荣幸与快乐。  
“那么，我们先互相简单了解一下，现在不是调教时间，我们先把事情说清楚，好吗。”我稍微进行了一下措辞，掌控全局之中带着一丝温和与包容，我知道奴们爱什么。  
“好哒，”微信那边用了语音回复的很快，“你可以叫我嘎嘎，我的工作是一名主播，内个，带颜色的。”  
对面男生的声音让我有点摸不准他的年纪，虽说语气听起来年轻而有活力，嗓音确实意外的低沉有磁性，他说这话时显得有点不好意思，咬文嚼字中似乎并没有母语的流畅感。  
“好的，嘎嘎，继续说，你多大了？”我鼓励他，使用的是语音自动识别，我并不想过快暴露自己。  
“我21岁啦，那个，主播也只是兼职，毕竟现在这个竞争很激烈，也不好干。我还在咖啡店打工，上班的地方离的近，我就住在咖啡店老板家里，我老板叫大龙，他人可好啦，平时照顾我不说，租金还收的特别便宜。”  
这个嘎嘎话挺多的，我皱了皱眉，乐于沟通与交流，对深入奴的内心有好处，但他还是应该认清自己的身份，什么时候该说话，什么时候该闭嘴。  
“你为什么想成为奴呢，告诉我。”  
那边半天没反应，这反而令我感觉安心了一些。  
“唉呀…就是…”他有点吞吞吐吐的，“我做这主播一行时间不是太久，我，我有点太害羞了，直播间人太少了，再这样下去，恐怕我一辈子只能租龙哥的房子住。虽然我知道龙哥他不一定在乎这个钱，但我还是想，既然做了这个事情那么就要做好的。”那边的嘎嘎说到最后，语气上扬起来，我有理由相信他恐怕正在捏着拳头给自己打气。  
我不仅有点遗憾，杀个鸡焉用我这把牛刀？但工作就是工作，我还是专业的。  
“好的嘎嘎，既然这样，那么我会专门针对你的情况制定一套方案，来解决你羞耻的问题好吗？”  
“嗯嗯，谢谢你了，大哥，我什么也不懂，那么就都交给你啦。”  
我被他这称呼弄得有点儿想笑，“今天就算了，以后不要叫我大哥，训练期间还是要叫我主人。”  
那边的嘎嘎好像被梗了一下，没再发语音，只用文字打了，“好的…主人。”  
这个嘎嘎确实有些害羞，我想不通他为何会去做这个职业，毕竟在直播这个行业，敢搏出位才可能红。我向他要了他的直播id，也打算观察一下他平时的风格，虽然我知道他不太红，但是差点还是被进入直播间后的冷清所击垮。嘎嘎没有露脸，但能明显看出他菱形的花瓣一样的嘴巴以及说话时时隐时现的小兔牙，一件奶黄色卫衣包的他连锁骨都看不见，只在直播间里给零星的个位数粉丝唱歌，唱的倒还不错的。我抬头看了看直播间的名字，热情的沙漠。  
我不禁替他心酸了一把，打赏了10块钱，嘎嘎不知道多久没见过赏了，激动的差点喷了麦，语无伦次的感谢我，我啪啪点个了×，转头去了隔壁房间看大腿舞，这小热裤短的，啧啧，带劲。  
到了第三天，我正睡的迷迷糊糊，有人给我打语音电话，接起来一看是嘎嘎。  
“对不起。”那边的嘎嘎听起来声音很低落。  
“怎么了嘎嘎？出什么事了吗？慢慢说。”不在游戏情境内我说话还是很正常的，我又不是变态。  
“对不起主人，我没完成任务。”  
我冷静的2秒钟醒了下脑子，“仔细说说？”  
“我按照你说的呀，昨天特意买了件很透的垂纱白衬衣去上班，就跟往常一样站在那里下单收银，也不知怎么的来续杯的人特别多，磨磨蹭蹭地排了好长的队，都在盯着我的胸口看，都快羞死我了。当然这是必要的修行嘛，过了没一会儿龙哥就出来了，指着我的胸口你你你了好几声。我知道是因为昨晚用乳夹夹了2个钟头又红又肿的凸起来了，可我也不想啊。龙哥就很凶的赶我回家换衣服，没有达成2个钟头的工作时长。”  
我一口气听他说了这么多，也大概明白发生了什么，我微微一笑，“没事的嘎嘎，你做的很好，你先回去换衣服，好好完成今天的工作吧。”  
嘎嘎得到我的安慰明显开怀了不少，又东拉西扯了一会儿才放了电话。我在记事本上写上：  
1.公共场合半裸露身体2小时以上。（×）  
到了晚上我又给嘎嘎布置了新任务，要他用剪刀剪开自己的内裤裆部，明天一天穿着不许脱下来。我想着穿在衣服里面，总不会受到其他人的干扰，但每次如厕嘎嘎都会有明显的羞耻感，不愧是我。  
没想到这一天比前一天更早地被嘎嘎的语音电话吵醒。  
“对不起主人，我又没有完成任务。”嘎嘎明显叫我主人更顺口了一些，这是进步，我想。  
“这次是为什么呢？”  
“你知道我们到了咖啡厅要换统一的制服嘛，我怕被其他的员工看见，故意跟龙哥请假15分钟去得晚了一点，龙哥特别好，二话不说就答应了，还问我怎么了要不要帮忙，我当然不会告诉他啦。等我去了咖啡厅大家那会儿都特别忙，我以为没人能看见我。”嘎嘎的声音很沮丧，“我去了休息室刚把外裤脱下来，不知怎么龙哥就进来了，指着我破掉的内裤眼珠子都快瞪出来了，他肯定看见我的屁股蛋了呜呜呜。”  
“然后呢？”我捏了捏眉头。  
“然后龙哥又凶巴巴的把我赶回家，叫我去他房间的抽屉拿条新内裤换了再来。还有，”他声音突然快乐起来，“龙哥说我也干了挺久的了，该给我涨工资了，以后每个月给我多开500块。”  
“可喜可贺。”我干巴巴的说，“你先听你龙哥的好好上班，关于你的训练计划我晚上再做点调整。”放下电话我翻来记事本写下：  
2.穿破裆内裤正常工作6小时以上。（×）  
当天晚上我就转变了策略，因为第二天是嘎嘎的休息日，大概率不会出现龙哥来见义勇为，所以这一天我要求嘎嘎在穿着运动服出门，并在运动服裤子里穿上黑色丝袜，连裤的那种，确保下半身每一寸肌肤都贴合在柔滑的丝质中。  
这次嘎嘎进行的比较顺利，不时发微信给我，按照我的要求说出他此刻的感受，不过我想听的是下半身感受，超市的西红柿降价并不在我想了解的范畴之内，厨房用纸买一送一我也不想知道，不想！知道！  
我开始怀疑嘎嘎是不是故意跟我捣蛋，在受到我灵魂拷问之后嘎嘎才跑到洗手间别别扭扭的说是因为龙哥在跟他一起逛超市，所以他才没法当着龙哥的面说这个，其实他下面已经湿乎乎一片了。  
我的气稍微消了点，毕竟三次元的真实生活才是中心，既然这样，哪哪都有你的龙哥，避不开你，那就用上你，毕竟，我是专业的。

tbc


End file.
